Katara just won't say she's in love
by deathangel acey
Summary: Suki and Toph team up to defend Zuko from Katara's vicious glares, ending them up in a song everyone is quite familiar about.


**Katara just won't say she's in love**

Katara stomped off the campfire and headed to the cliff side. She heard footsteps following her. She turned, hopeful, but didn't expect who she would see. The whole gang was there.

"What's wrong with you? You're the only one who doesn't trust me!" Zuko started. Behind him stood the others, watching.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now? I was the first one to trust you, remember? Then you turned around and betrayed me!" Katara shot back.

"Whoa, hold up, Sugarqueen. You gotta cut Sparky some slack here." Toph interrupted. "You're not really good in moving on."

"Don't you see why? HE TRIED TO KILL US!" Katara exasperatedly answered back. Toph muttered something on how she can't see.

"Uhm, technically, he never did. He just wanted to capture us." Sokka supplied, nodding. "And take Aang."

"He tied me to a tree and used my mother's necklace against me!" Katara reasoned, hoping some sense would get to her friends.

"Well, if he haven't.. you'd probably won't have it back. You know that." Suki said. She wasn't familiar with the necklace getting lost and all, but she knew it was important to her.

"What? You trust him now too? He burned your village!" Katara asked Suki, shaking her.

"Well, I did really hate him to the flesh that I wanted to skin him out of it, really. But then, he helped Sokka rescue me and your father from Boiling Rock prison. He turned against his own kind." Suki said, behind her, Sokka and Aang nodded.

"Come on, Sugarqueen, you've gotta give the guy a chance. Who knows? You might be meant for each other?" Toph said with a smirk. Sokka and Aang were nodding when,

"Hold on- WHAT?" Sokka asked Toph to clear that last bit out.

"You heard me. Water to his Fire and such." Toph said.

"No way! There's no chance I'll even go near that guy!" Katara pointed at Zuko like he was just a piece of thing.

"Aww.. don't be so hard on him. He's like a cute little puppy who got lost. That's all." Suki said, patting Katara from behind.

"That is no puppy." Katara deadpanned.

**Katara:**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement _(she walked away from them, taking a moment)

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation _(she turned harshly to Zuko)_  
><em>

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

**Suki: **

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He the one sent from heaven to you_

**Toph:**

_Tryin' to keep it hidden_

_Sweetness, I can see right through you_

**Suki: **

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

**Toph:**

_We know how ya feel and_

**Suki: **

_Who you're thinking of_

**Sokka:**

_No chance, no way_ (he interrupted)_  
><em>

_No she doesn't, no, no_

**Toph:**

_He's Ying_

**Suki: **

_And she's yang_

**Toph and Suki:**

_why deny it, uh-oh_

**Aang:**

_It's too cliche_

_I don't think she's in love_

**Katara:**

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _(Katara remembers Jet)

_It feels so good when you start out _(Then she thinks about Aang)

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl _(suddenly she imagines Zuko)

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_(and more and more Zuko..)

_Ohhhhh_

**Suki: **

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

**Toph:**

_Sweetness, I ain't buyin'_

_You know I can see who's lyin'_

**Suki: **

_Face it like a grown-up_

**Toph:**

_When ya gonna own up_

**Toph and Suki:**

_That ya got, got, got it bad _(Both girls are behind Zuko, emphasizing him)

**Sokka:**

_No chance, no way _(he cuts off)

_No she doesn't, no, no_

**Toph:**

_Give up, give in _(she bends the floor, pushing Katara towards Zuko and he catches her)

**Suki: **

_Check the grin you're in love _(The two make eye contact)

**Aang**:

_It's not like the play, _(Jealous, he creates a gust of wind and pushes Zuko away)

_I don't think she's in love_

**Toph:**

_You're meant to be_

_Screw the script_

_We want love_

**Katara:**

_You're way off base _(Katara sings to Toph and Suki)

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case _(Katara sings to Aang and Sokka)

_I won't say it _(Zuko lands on a flower bush near Kat)

**Suki: **

_Can't you see he's hot _(a flower was stuck on Zuko's mouth, for some reason, Katara took it)

_Just go on and make love _(thinking he was offering it to her)

**Katara:**

_Ohhhh.._

_At least out loud, _(a smile crosses her lips)

_I won't say I'm in... _(Zuko smiles back)

_loooove...aaa...aaachooooooo!_

Later on, they found out that Katara was allergic to the flower. The dragon lily. But Katara refused to admit it and assumed she was only allergic to Zuko. :P

* * *

><p>I was looking for something like this but couldn't find one, so I made one myself! Despite the fact that I have to finish a project due the nest three days. T_T<p>

I hope you like this one. And if you did, be sure to check out my video of it on youtube! Hahaha The drawings are mine, but the music isn't so yeah. Thanks for reading!

I would appreciate if you leave any comments. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
